


Right by Your Side

by giraffewrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background deaths, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam, Insecurities, M/M, Post A4, Sam becoming Cap, post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Following the death of Steve (alongside others), Sam is left with filling the role of Captain America. Full of grief and guilt, he doesn’t think he can do the role justice. Bucky thinks otherwise.





	Right by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurisu80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/gifts).



> So if you guys can tell, I’m currently obsessed with this pairing. Expect much more content for these two.
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful kurisu80, who drew fanart that inspired this fic <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The apartment’s quiet as Sam sits in the corner of the couch, legs curled beneath him, the side of his head resting in the palm of his hand. He can faintly make out the sound of rain outside and the kettle boiling in the kitchen, but he’s too deep into his thoughts to give either sound his full attention.

It’s been six months since Thanos was defeated. Although this brought joy across not only earth but other planets, Sam and Bucky, alongside the other surviving Avengers too, have had to deal with grief and guilt. Whilst Thanos being defeated brought half the population back, it also took the lives of their friends. Their friends who survived the snap were part of the team who worked against Thanos to defeat him. But only two of the six survived; Thor and Bruce. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony were killed in the mission to destroy Thanos. Both Steve and Tony left things for their surviving teammates. Tony left his tower and other properties to them, as well as more than enough money, stating in his will that he wanted to be able to provide for his ‘unconventional family’ from beyond the grave. Steve didn’t have nearly as much to offer. Almost all his possessions were split between Sam and Bucky; his sketchbooks, journals, the small pieces of jewellery that were of his possession. One thing wasn’t split between them, though. One thing was purely Sam’s. And that was taking on the role of Captain America.

Sam feels his chest tighten and eyes start to water. He’s meant to fulfil the role Steve had. The one he made look so effortless and easy. How is Sam - Sam of all people - meant to do that? He’s no one special, he's just the guy with the wings. Just the bird guy. It’s such a large role to play, such an important one, such a-

He’s taken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, but it doesn’t startle him. He turns his head, being met with Bucky’s soft eyes and concerned look. It’s only then that Sam realises his eyes aren’t simply watering, but he’s fully crying. Bucky presses a kiss to his temple and pulls him into his embrace.

Bucky’s arms wrap around his boyfriend tightly, but he’s careful not to hurt him. “Is this what we were speaking about last night?” Sam nods his head in confirmation. Bucky licks over his lips, deciding to press another kiss to Sam’s head instead of saying anything else for the time being.

They spend some time like that. Sam stops crying after a while, but stays seated in the Bucky’s arms, eyes closed whilst Bucky’s flesh hand runs over his head, his metal thumb running over his hipbone.

“It’ll be okay,” Bucky whispers. “But I get it. There’s a lot of pressure, a lot of responsibility and new things to learn.” He pulls Sam closer when he starts to sniffle. “The truth is, is that you’re going to make mistakes. So did Steve, and not only at the beginning, but throughout his whole career as Captain America. No one’s perfect, Sam. Not me, not you, and definitely not Steve. All you can do is try your best, and I know that’s something you’ll do.”

Too overwhelmed with emotions to speak, Sam presses himself closer to Bucky’s body. His head’s tucked under his chin, one of his hands sliding up to wrap itself at the back of Bucky’s hair. His anxieties and insecurities are still very present, they won’t be leaving for quite some time. Having Bucky for support makes things slightly more bearable, though. Sam raises his unoccupied hand up where he knows Bucky can see it. He folds his middle and ring fingers in, but leaves his other two fingers and thumb pointing out.

Bucky smiles at the gesture, takes Sam’s hand and kisses it. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handsign Sam gives Bucky is (according to the internet) American sign langue for ‘love’/‘I love you’ (please let me know if it isn’t).


End file.
